conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Logiano
Setting Logiano is designed to be a simple language using a logical method of modulation. It is meant to be used as an auxiliary language and has not devloped "naturally." Structure Alphabet Initially, the alphabet had very unique designs. But as I started to develop the vocabulary, I decided to use existing characters to make it easier to learn. Every letter has one sound (Though some sounds, like the letter R, will differ based on the native language of the speaker). English IPA: Phonotactics No more than two consonants in succession per root word. If roots are combined and there are more than two consonants in succession, the letter A is added to the end of the first root. BRATϢϿO, "Goodbye" is made from the roots "BR"- to go, and "TϢϿ"- good. An A must be placed between the roots. If roots are combined and there is a double letter, the second may be omitted. Letters at the beginning of words are hardened. Stress Stress is always placed on the penultimate syllable. Affixes separated by a dash are not considered part of the word and therefore do not follow this rule. Basic Grammar Articles The definite articles are ƵѦ and ƵѦN. The former is used for singular nouns, the latter for plural nouns. The only indefinite article is KѦ, used for singluar nouns (see Table of Correlatives). Nouns Nouns always end in O, which is attached to the root. Plural nouns are formed by attaching Ͽ to the root. Pronouns The plurals are not derivatives of the singulars due to plural adjective conflicts. Proper Nouns Proper nouns such as titles or names are left alone but are still translated as accurately as possible: ƸO TUϪЭNAÇ MARϿA- I (am aquianted with) Maria. Objects Indirect objects (Dative case) are formed by adding V to the end of a noun (not the root): ƸO ΔAÇ ƵOV ƵѦ UTO- I give you the car. Verbs Verbs are formed by attching AÇ to the root. Negatives Negative verbs are formed simply by adding the prefix BѦ-: ƸO BѦ-LAÇ- I am not. Tenses and Aspects Tenses and aspects have different meanings in Logiano. What some languages consider a separate tense may be considered an aspect in Logiano, and vice versa. Aspects may be combined with a tense (VAÇ-ПϿΘA- had seen). The tense ending always precedes the aspect ending. If more than one aspect is needed, the aspect endings are arranged alphabetically (VAÇ-ϷAϨA – to see oneself). There are no transition verbs. Tenses Each tense (except Present) is denoted by a suffix ending in Ͽ Aspects Each aspect is denoted by a suffix ending in A Examples and Explanations I am going to see the dog- ƸO BRAÇ-ʕA VAÇ-ϷA ƵѦ KѦNO Literally, this statement means "I going to see the dog." The helping verb "am/LAÇ" is not used. I will be seeing the dog- ƸO VAÇ-NϿʕA ƵѦ KѦNO Again, the helping verb is omitted. I had been seen by the dog- ƸO VAÇ-ПϿΘAMA TON ƵѦ KѦNO The ending ПϿ denotes past tense, ΘA denotes perfective (have seen), and MA denotes passive (am/is/are seen). Adjectives Adjectives are put before the object that they are describing and are created by adding U to the root: BEJU UTO - beautiful car. Adjectives that describe plural nouns end in UM: BEJUM UTϿ - beautiful cars. Comparatives Comparatives are formed by adding the suffix ѦΘ (more) or ѦΘKA (most) to the end of an adjective. The word “than” when used to compare is “ϢЭN” (VϿƸU-ѦΘ ϢЭN NEÇO- whiter than snow). Adjective Derivations Adverbs Adverbs are formed by attaching K to the end of an adjective (not the root): ENΓORΘUK- angrily. Adverbs immediately precede the verb. Table of Correlatives Loosely based on Zamenhof's table for Esperanto. Relative pronouns can be formed by adding the conjuntion ending T: ƸO ƸϿAÇ MOƵѦT BRANΔAÇ- I know who drives. |} Prepositions All prepositions end in N, and each one has one fixed meaning. If it’s necessary to use a preposition and it’s not clear which one to use, the word VЭN is used, which has no fixed meaning. Conjunctions All conjunctions end in an unreleased plosive T. Coordinating Correlating Subordinate Phrases Hello- ϷELO Hi- ϷAJO Goodbye- BRATϢϿO How Are You?- ϷOƵѦ LAÇ ƵO? Good- TϢϿU Bad- XANU So-so- RANU Excellent- TϢϿU-ÇOLЭ Welcome- TϢϿVEΓO Yes- JA No- BѦ Please/You’re Welcome- ƸO ALAÇ Thank You- ƸO ϿVAÇ Numbers Cardinal Logiano uses a very simple numbering system. Fractions and Decimals To make a fraction, the root VѦ is added after the numerator. For decimals, the root ПѦ takes the place of the decimal point. If there are no digits before the point, saying "AΓ" is not required. Example text Apple KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΦJOKѦ ΓARUƵO. ƵѦ ΓARUƵO KOϢAÇ-MA VѦN ƵѦ EПЭΓO ΔEN KѦ ROΔU ƸOMO. KѦ BRϿXU ROΔO~ KѦ ROΔO ΦOʕѦT LAÇ ϷABU ΘAÇ-ϷA~ ΓURAÇ VORUK LAÇ-ϷA ϨAKU, BRAΔU, JOT ΘϿNU. ƵѦ ЭVO ΔEN KѦ ROΔO LAÇ LOTU. KѦ ROΔO LAÇ ΔϿTAVUK UΔJABU (18) ÇENTϿMϿTϿRϿ ΔEN ΔϿAMϿTϿRO. Translation An apple is a kind of fruit. The fruit is found on the branch of an apple tree. A ripe apple- an apple that is ready to eat- can also be green, brown, or yellow. The shape of an apple is like a ball. An apple is approximately 18 centimeters around. Sun ƵѦ ÇOLO LAÇ KѦ ÇEΘO ϿT ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU-ѦΘKA MЭJARO ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO. BO TAƸAKRONAÇ 99.86% ΔEN ƵѦ OПAΓO ПEN ƵѦ ÇOLU ΦϿBO. AϪUK ƵѦ ƵOϷAVU ПLANEʕTO ƸUПЭTERO LAÇ ϢϿVU KOMПRϿʕAÇ-MA ƵѦ ÇOLO. ƵѦN ПLANEʕTϿ ПEN ѦΓU ÇOLU ΦϿBO BRAÇ VOVAN ƵѦ ÇOLO VЭN ORBATϿ. ѦΓU ÇOLO ΓURAÇ VAÇ-ϷAMA ПEN ƵѦ ÇELƵO ΔURAN ƵѦ KRO ΔEN MUTARO. BO LAÇ VAÇ-MA ϷOʕѦ KѦ ƵOϷAVU ΘϿNU LOTO. Translation The Sun is a star and the largeest object in our solar system. It makes up 99.86% of the matter in the solar system. Even the giant planet Jupiter is tiny compared to the sun. The planets in our solar system move around the sun in orbits. Our sun can be seen in the sky in the day time. It is seen as a large yellow ball. Category:Languages